Valentines, just lovely
by ElDiabloTacoTheMarichatShipper
Summary: Valentines day stories, rushed bc I did this last minute lol (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ayyyyyyyyy it's ya gurl, and I bring to you…VALENTINESSSSS. These fics will be soooooooooooooo hrd to write but I'll manage. I'll try to do one for all the main cannons! Here's the list of all the ships I'll be writing for:_

 _-Juleka x Rose_

 _-Alya x Nino_

 _-ALL LOVE SQUARE MEMBERS_

 _-Tikki x Plagg_

 _I'll also hold a vote for a special chapter! Just comment whatever ship you'd like to see! If their names are already up there, then you can still request them, they'll just appear twice_

 _~El Diablo Taco, The Marichat Shipper xoxo_


	2. Juleka x Rose

_**Juleka x Rose~ P.S This will be something where rose had long, beautiful hair**_

'Come on everybody! We have a dance to set up! Lets go lets go!' Chloe yelled.

It was the time of love, and Francois Dupont had a tradition to uphold: The valentines dance.

Chloe was in charge (only because she blackmailed some people) and the dance was very…expensive. The entire set up cost more than 10 000 euro! And even though they could've hired some guys to do it, Chloe saw fit to make the students work instead. Juleka was just painting a big red heart, when she heard a shrill scream. The girl jumped up and looked over to where it was coming from.

'No! Leave my hair alone!' Rose screamed.

Juleka ran around the corner to find Chloe and Sabrina holding a pair of scissors to rose's head.

'It's not okay for two blondes in our class to have longer hair! Anyway, I don't see the big deal. At least after this you won't have any split ends to care for' Chloe said before cackling. Sabrina tried to cut her hair again, but didn't have the chance to touch Rose's hair.

'CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU AND YOUR NARCISSTIC FUCKING MIND THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' Juleka yelled.

Rose began to shake and she ran into Julekas arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes and glared at the two. 'It's the other lesbian! Oh no! What're you gonna do? Kill me? Honestly, you stupid gay fucks need to get with the program! I was just helping rose with her haircut, that's all'.

Chloe flipped her hair and began to sashay away, but stopped before turning the corner to say 'maybe you should get actual dates to the dance tonight, maybe then you'll actually be loved!'

* * *

Juleka walked with rose to Marinette's house to get ready for the dance.

'Oh juleka! I don't know what to do! My hair can't just a have a chunk of my hair missing! I can't believe Chloe would do this, I just hope Mari and Alya can help'. Rose cried into Julekas shoulder.

Once the two got to the bakery, Alix, Mylene, Alya, and Marinette were already there. When Alya saw Rose crying she went full mama bear mode. So, due to Rose having to sort herself out in the bathroom, Juleka explained what happened. This was followed by almost endless rants.

'Ugh! I just want to punch that blonde bitch!' Alya screamed.

Alix was like 'let it out girl, you say it' while Marinette was sweating and saying 'Alya, calm down or you will'. Rose came out of the bathroom, looking almost exactly like always, except for the chunk of hair that was missing of out her ponytail.

'Juleka, you have to get ready, we'll deal with this' Marinette said.

The boys, you see, were all going in one car, and the girls would catch a ride half an hour later (due to the facts that the girls take longer). Juleka, being the most male out of the pair of her and Rose, would ride with the boys. She wore a feminine black waistcoat and a purple blouse underneath. She wore a black pleated skirt and torn tights. Two ballet flats on her feet, and she was out the door.

Marinette sat and looked at roses hair. 'I have only one option, but I won't do it if you don't want me to'.

Rose nodded, knowing what the option was, and Marinette went to her desk to grab a pair of professional hair scissors.

* * *

The black limo pulled up in front of the school, and Alix stepped out first. (I'll leave the dresses to you guys, because I know what it's like to want a dress to look like something but the writer makes it different ;3) Mylene followed by a few seconds after. One by one the other girls got out and stepped into the hall of which the dance was in. Everyone turned to stare. Something wasn't right.

'Hey rose, what happened to your hair?' Kim asked.

But rose couldn't answer, because Alya pushed through 'Kim, what happened to yours? It looks like a bear got a handful of honey'.

The girls laughed, and let Alix go and dance with Kim. Slowly one by one the girls dispersed into the crowd with their sweethearts. Marinette was originally going with Nathaniel (FUCKING HELL WHY STORYLINE WHY) but he got sick, so she didn't really have a date anymore, thus making her roses wing-girl. The blonde walked up to Juleka with Marinette close behind, and tapped Juleka on the shoulder.

'Ye-'. Juleka stopped and her eyes went wide.

Rose felt as if she had shrunk. Juleka didn't like her hair.

'I'm sorry, I know my hair isn't pretty anymore, I understand if you don't-'

'Rose you look beautiful' Juleka blushed as she spoke.

The lovely moment however, wasn't to last, because Chloe ran through the crowd.

'ADRIKINNNS-Oh, look, it's the two lesbi-bitches. Oh my, and the shortie got an ugly haircut! What freaks' Chloe laughed.

Rose covered her face with her hands and ran.

'What the fuck Chloe? Why are you so horrible to Rose? Are you jealous that that's the person that you will never be worth more? Are you just so insecure that you take the nicest girl and make her feel what you do? Well newsflash Chloe, EVERYBODY IS DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT' Juleka spat.

Chloe was about to speak, but Juleka slapped her.

Chloe walked away, without saying a word.

Juleka remembered rose, and ran in her direction. After walking for some time, she saw the back of Rose's dress from behind a bush.

'Rose, it's ok, it's just me, juleka'. Juleka said, moving to comfort Rose.

Rose hugged her tightly and cried. 'I'm so sorry Juleka'.

'Hey hey, it's not your fault' Juleka assured.

The pair sat talking and hugging, and then juleka checked her watch. 11:58.

'Tonight has been amazing rose, and I just wanted to say…well' Juleka looked away.

'Well?' rose prompted.

'I love you rose'

'I love you too Juleka'

And the two shared a kiss under the sparkling stars, and under the bright moon above.


	3. Announcement

Hi everybody! It's me! And this is news about the valentines stories. Due to how late I left this, I'll be writing after valentines day as well. My dumbass thought I could write all night but that's failing miserably. I am very sorry I won't finish it all by tomorrow, but I'm trying. I will be writing my valentines special for The OCs come to Paris tomorrow, and I'll think about it overnight. Next holidays (Easter) I'll start writing wayyyy earlier. In fact, I'll write the stories once march begins, so everythings ready to publish all at once. I might even start next week if I can.

~El Diablo Taco, The Marichat Shipper xoxo


	4. Alya x Nino

_**Alya x Nino**_

Adrien and Nino sat on the steps in front of the school, discussing Valentines day.

'Dude, what do I get Alya? Like, should I get her some flowers or some chocolates or a card-' nino began.

'Nino, chill out, it'll be fine, just get her something special. What's something that would be sentimental?' Adrien said.

Nino sat and though for a second. 'Well, we first got together when Animan was around, and we've been on three dates…'

Adrien poited to his wrist. 'Get her a charm bracelet, and buy charms that are like, things associated with what you did'.

'Well, I guess Animan would be a cage, our first date was the classic movies, so maybe a bucket of popcorn, second date we went ice-skating, so an ice-skate, and the third was a picnic, so I'm gonna say a picnic blanket'.

'Yeah dude, do that'.

'Alright, I'm off then'. Nino gave a salute and ran off, leaving Adrien standing there, shaking his head.

'Ok Alya, the workshop just messaged me, your present for Nino is packaged and fully checked, you can pick it up now' Marinette said, pulling on her big fluffy coat.

Alya walked down the stairs of Marinette's bedroom with her coat. 'Alrighty, you coming with?'

Marinette shook her head. 'I have plans with somebody, you'll have to manage on your own'

Alya eyed the ravenette suspiciously 'Plans huh?'.

Mari nodded. 'Plans. Now scoot, you'll want to get his gift before they close'.

'Ok ok, see you tomorrow Mari'. Alya said, walking out the door.

The bluenette ran up the stairs and called tikki. 'Spots On!'.

Chat Noir was already waiting for Ladybug as she landed onto the roof. 'Hey Mari'.

'Hey chaton'

The two superheroes watched from afar as random people walked in and out of a simple little store. Both were considering giving up and going home, but saw Nino walk into the store, and decided to stay. Soon, Alya crossed the road and entered the store. A few minutes later, Nino and Alya walked out of the store, Nino wearing a new jacket, and Alya's wrist sparkling.

'This is our cue, kitty' Ladybug smirked.

'Ready when you are buginette' Chat replied, kissing her knuckles.

Some crazy things that happen to Alya can get pretty crazy on a scale, but being led to a private garden by the superheroes of Paris as definitely the craziest. The duo didn't even have a reason why, they just did. So how Alya found herself sitting at table for two circled by a large rose garden with Nino, she did not know. But the two teens had fun chatting and other things like that.

Ladybug and Chat noir watched from afar as their best friends talked.

They only considered the job well done when the two shared a kiss.

Nino and Alya turned up to school happy, and everybody was afraid because of how creepy their smiles were.


End file.
